<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor of Astrophysics by thesilverdoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619393">Doctor of Astrophysics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe'>thesilverdoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dr Darcy Lewis, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Graduation, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I screamed when I learned Darcy has a doctorate. Very short drabble of Jane, Erik, and Loki attending her graduation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor of Astrophysics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy Lewis stepped up to the stage, wearing cap and gown of her school colors. The university president shook her hand and placed the plaque in her hand that had her name and “Doctor of Astrophysics” printed in black ink.</p>
<p>When her name was called, all of her friends stood up in their seats, cheering her name. Loki, however, stood up first and cheered the loudest. He wiped his eyes before sitting back down.</p>
<p>When the ceremony was over, Darcy found her friends, family, and mischief god boyfriend. Jane hugged her first, squeezing her so hard Darcy had to ask her to let go in order to breathe. Erik was next, giving her a firm embrace and congratulating her, noting how far she has come since New Mexico.</p>
<p>Loki waited until Darcy finished chatting with friends and family. When all was finally done, he approached with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, my love. You earned this.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations, say what again?” Darcy said, teasingly. She held her hand up to her ear, signaling she had heard him wrong.</p>
<p>Loki rolled his eyes. “Congratulations, Doctor Darcy Lewis.”</p>
<p>“Thaaaat’s better,” she replied with a smug smile. Darcy fidgeted with her graduation cap.</p>
<p>“Really, darling. You studied hard. I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, babe.” Darcy reached up, kissing Loki on the lips.</p>
<p>Loki returned the kiss. “Let’s get home, there’s much to celebrate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>